I'm Sorry
by stellarspartan
Summary: J/C fluff and sap...I wrote it before I read #50 and discovered it on my computer when I was cleaning out the hard drive...Jake apologizes to Cassie.


I'm Sorry

Author's Note: This is just a short little story that I thought up when I realized that it's January so that means I need to buy #50. I thought of this story after I read the sample chapter of #50 and realized that Jake was being a total jerk and he needed to apologize to Cassie for being a total jerk. Don't ask why the story's in Jake's point of view, because I have absolutely no clue why. Maybe it's because I always do Cassie, but who knows. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this or something, but only if I get a good reaction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Period.

Setting: Sometime around #50. I hadn't read it when I wrote this, so it's way off the actual books.

I'm Sorry

by [leiadude][1]

"Yeah, I think that'll work." I stood up and stretched, trying to relax my legs after three hours of sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I'm going for a walk," I announced, and motioned for Cassie to come with me. She stood and took my hand.

_Are you okay?_ she asked me with her eyes. I shook my head as if to say, _not now_. Cassie frowned. She obviously didn't like that response. We began walking towards the general direction of the stream right by the valley we were all living in. We walked in silence for a while, but when we saw the water Cassie spoke.

"What's wrong, Jake?" she asked, sitting down on a stone and taking her shoes and socks off. She dangled her feet in the water.

I sighed and sat next to her. "Nothing. I just needed some exercise and wanted company," I lied.

"Okay," Cassie said, and was quiet. I knew she wasn't going to push me. She had done this before.

Finally, I sighed again and decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," I apologized. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately and took it out on you."

Cassie nodded and looked down at her feet. "That's not it."

I leaned back on my hands and stuck my feet in the water next to hers. I watched the current tug at my feet. "You're right. I guess I'm a little jealous, that's all. I mean, you all have your families, and I don't. You guys saved your families, but I couldn't save mine. I knew it would be difficult with Tom and everything, but I never knew it would turn out like it did."

After my little speech, Cassie was silent for a few minutes. Then, she faced me and took my hands in hers. I looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

"You'll get your family back, Jake. I promise. I'm sorry you couldn't when we all got ours, but I know you will eventually. Whether it's now or later, I don't know, but I do know that you will get back your parents and Tom," she assured me.

I looked down, then back up again. She and I both knew what I was thinking, but I think she knew it more than I did. I had been hoping that I would get back my family, but recently I had been having some doubts. I told this to Cassie, and she looked back down at her feet.

"You know what I think?" she said.

I turned my head to face her. "What?"

She reached out her hand and touched my cheek softly. "I think that your doubts are just because sooner or later we're going to have our final battle, and you have a feeling that we're going to lose."

I moved my head away from her gentle touch. I knew she was right, and I knew that she knew that I knew that she was right. Knowing this, I looked back at her and noticed that a piece of hair had fallen over her forehead. Reaching out to brush it aside, she grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked at her in surprise. She had never taken the initiative like that before, and to be honest I'd never even imagined it. However, I reached my other hand out and lightly brushed her cheek. Leaning forward, I took both her hands in mine and pressed my lips onto hers, softly at first, then a little more as she gave in. We sat like that, kissing, for a few minutes, until we both broke apart at the same time for air. Cassie smiled at me.

"I love you," she whispered.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too," I whispered back. "And you were right. I am afraid that we're going to lose. In fact, I really wouldn't be very surprised if that was the case."

Cassie frowned. "We're not going to lose, Jake. We've come too far to lose, and I won't accept defeat. Now, I know I'm not the warrior type, but I'm gonna fight my butt off until we win."

I grinned. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Thanks, Cassie. In that case, so am I."

   [1]: mailto:leiadude@hotmail.com



End file.
